


Fate or Destiny

by RuneOak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the weekly challenge at camelot_land</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate or Destiny

He did not regret what he had done. Merlin had long since accepted the fact that Arthur's life was worth more than anything, including and certainly not limited to his own life.

And so, when the sorcerer had, in the middle of the entire court and Uther, tried to attack Arthur, Merlin had not even thought twice about saving his prince.

His prince, his destiny. The thought of Arthur made Merlin smile. The look on Arthur’s face when Uther had ordered Merlin’s execution had assured him that he did not hate him. He heard Arthur yell in protest even as he was being dragged away to the dungeons.

But Merlin did not know what his fate was going to be. Will Arthur be angry that Merlin had not trusted him enough to tell, even when Arthur himself had revealed more about himself to Merlin than he had ever before? Or will Arthur be able to look past it and fight against his own father?

He watched the last lights of the day, the last sunset he thought he would probably have the good fortune to witness, unaware that elsewhere in the castle, Arthur was watching the same sight while plotting how to break Merlin out of prison that night.


End file.
